Believe
by Lhouse
Summary: This is what happens when I get my hands on the Yu Yu Hakusho world. Please read and find out. It's some of my better work. Feel free to tell me it sucks if that's what you must do.
1. The Dream

Okay this is my first fic like this and well I'm a little worried and I want to know what you guys think. Please don't leave me hanging I would love to know how I could make it better. Oh and I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

The times where hard and things never seemed so bleak. The girl sat on her bed and thought back on all the things that has lead up to this moment in her life.

Flash Back

The stars where high over her head as she lie in the grass the pain shooting through her body. A evil laughter floating on the air reached her ears and made her flinch. The dark pricing eyes stared right through her battered body as she cried. The fact of what just happened to her burned in her mind. He spoke to her in a sick stomach twisting way.

"You know, that was fun. Not half bad either." He leaded over her naked form and grabbed her face forcing her to look him in his heartless eyes. He spoke in a dark tone "You're mine now." The statement made her skin crawl. Then he took a kiss as if to complete his sick torment.

Then he was gone with inhuman speed. His sick laughter still floating on the air. "You're mine now." The words played over and over in her head. She could still feel him, his hands on her body. The feeling of him violating her.

She cried out in pain as she tried to move. Hours past and she couldn't do anything but think about what just happened. The bastard raped her and then left her in the middle of no where. As she slipped out of the waking world she thought she heard a voice and feared the worst that he'd come back of more.

Present Time

The memory bought tears to her eyes. Rage and hatred towards that man flooded her thoughts. How she hated that man with all that she was. He took her life and now she lives like this because of him. She never told anyone that she had been raped. She lives with the scars on her heart, body and mind.

She hates all of it. She fills herself with one thing and one thing only. Hatred. She had been trying to track this demon down for months now. She finally found him. She plans on killing him. Just as she gets off the bed and stands she's shoved back down.

She knows these hands. In a split second her hands are restrained and those dark eyes are staring right at her. He speaks and the voice is the same as it was that night. "Hello dear. Did you miss me?" She was scared out of her mind and she look him in those cold heartless eyes and mustered the words and forced them to be spoken.

"No you sick bastard I didn't and don't." "Why so cold sweety?" He asks this in a teasing manner. "I don't know maybe because you raped me and your back!" "Oh that? HAHAHA that was nothing girl." That sick laughter again it made her flinch and it makes him laugh even harder.

"I know you've been tracking me." At this her eyes widen. "It's been funny to. You know if you're going to track some one" He leans down to her ear "you should be a little more discreet about it." He says the last part in a low whisper. " Now do you remember what I told you that night?"She replies slowly. "No."

She remembers what was said that night though she wishes she didn't. He pulls his head back to look her in the eyes. "No? Sweety, I told you you're mine. Can you tell me what that means?" Still teasing her she feels the tears coming, but she wills them back. "No." He looks at her and sees the fear in her pink eyes. He smiles a sick smile and says in a low dark voice laced with lust.

"It means I get to take your pretty little body anytime I want." She tries to kick him at this but misses. He laughs darkly at her attempt to try and stop him. "Now, now we can't have you doing that, now can we?" The question was to himself. He grabs her legs in his other hand and drags her off the bed and on to the floor. "GET OFF ME!!"

The scream goes unheard and he flashes a dark glance at her as he restrains her and stops all her movements. She lies on the floor things racing though her head trying to find one thing she could do. He speaks and her thoughts stop at his words. "There's nothing you can do my dear." Tears slip from her eyes as she feels his free hand undress her.

Her mind screams out at the thoughts of what's to come. Her body thrashes as she tries to get free. But he only tightens his grip on her. "You know Botan the more you struggle the more this is going to hurt." Her clothing is no longer covering her body and she is bare once again. He looks her over and she sees it.

He mumbles something to himself and. "AHHHH" The blue haired deity springs into the siting position. Her body covered in sweat and her face pure white. I young boy comes barging into the room "Botan are you alright?!" The worry clear in his words as well as on his face "Yes Yusuke I'm fine." "What happened? Are you sure you're ok?" She answers him in a reassuring tone. "I'm ok it was just a bad dream that's all."

The boy gives her a worried look and then walks away. She sits up in the bed and recalls the dream she had it was all so real, so vivid like it had really happened. She looks her body over she's dressed in her nightgown and she see no signs that the dream was true but she comes across old scars from the real thing. The time that she had been raped.

Okay guys I know this may confuse some, it kinda gets me to and I'm the one that wrote it so the dream starts at "Just as she gets off the bed and stands she's shoved back down." That's when the dream part starts. I really hope you guys like it. I'm kinda thinking about making it a chapter story but that would depend on you guys. So please R&R let me know if you want me to keep going or not.


	2. Invitation Anyone?

Ok here is chapter two it's slow and I'm sorry for that I lost a little bit of my feel for the story and well like I said I'm sorry for that. I've really got no clue where this is going and it's just a flow of the moment story. So that makes it a little hard to write it so bear with me please. R&R and son't be to hard on me. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho cuz if I did Botan would be in some trouble.

She sat on the bed wondering just when she had fallen asleep, and slipped into such a horrific nightmare. She recalled the dream and how sick this demon was. The way he spoke just sent chilies down her spine and not the good kind. She worried if he really would come back to take her again. It scared her far to much to even think about it. She had been tracking him for months and she wondered if what he said in the dream was true. Did he know that she is tracking him? There where so many thoughts going through her head she didn't see Kurama in a chair across from her with a worried look on his face.

"Botan are you well?" she still didn't notice him.

"Botan?"

"Hmm? Oh Kurama I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"I noticed."

" Did you say something earlier?"

"Yes I did I had asked if you are well."

"Oh yeah I'm good. Why do you ask?"

"Well for one I've been sitting here for little over half an hour now and you didn't even notice me, and you looked to be deep in your thoughts. From the look on your face it was not a good thought to say the least."

"Oh that long!?" The surprise was clear in her voice. "It's really nothing to worry about I was just thinking about some old missions is all."

"Botan why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not I was just think is all." The lie was clear as day but she was never really any good at lying to begin with. She just prayed that it was one of her better lies.

"Fine but I will learn sooner or later. So what do you have planed for today?"

"Well nothing really why?"

"I was think, well planing more or less a little get together and I was hoping you would like to come." It was more of a statement than a question, a invitation is what it was.

"Yeah, sure I'd love to. When and where?"

"Well I'm glad to hear you'll be joining us. It's at my house and it starts at 7:00 sharp. If you're worried about my mother I already told her I'll be having some friends over so don't worry about that."

"Alright catch you then."

"Of course. I'll see you there."

As Kurama got up to leave he walked over to Botan and kissed the top of her head as a mother would to reassure her children. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Botan you know you can tell me anything." With that he turned and walk out the door and past a very confused Yusuke. As he looked into the room he saw Botan with a blank look on her face. He thought it was something but decided not to go into it.

The day seemed to drag on as Botan watched the clock. She couldn't understand why Kurama thought or better put, knew that something was wrong. The dream kept coming back like a bad taste in her mouth. How did that demon know her name? The main question that went through her head was why did it happen to her? Was there a reason behind it or was it just some random thing that happened to her?

Those eyes where burned into her memory along with that laugh. It seemed like all I horrid dream that there was no waking from. She felt uneasy at the fact that she couldn't really remember anything after she slipped into sleep on that cursed night. The only thing she knew is that when she woke she was safe in her own home and fully clothed. Someone or something had taken her home, clothed her, and put her in her bed. That was another thing that troubled her who found her and took her home? And how did they know where she lived?

These things were put to the side because it was two hours till seven and she didn't want to be late. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a few different things that she could wear to this little get together. She ended up deciding on a light blue kimono that had pink stitching and a emerald dragon wrapping all the way around it. She wore her hair the way she always did pulled back into a high ponytail. She left her house at six it was about an hour to Kurama's house. She closed and locked the door behind her and started on her way to the get together and to her friends.

But a silent fear played in the back of her mind as she started to walk down the streets. Would she be raped again? The eyes watched her as she walked down one road and then another. "You're mine girl." She wiped her head and body around with a speed no one knew she had. And just as soon as she did the eyes and the person they belong to where gone. She scanned the area and saw nothing say for a young boy running after his mother then she turned back and continued on her way. _"That's strange I could have sworn that someone was watching me. I must be crazy."_ The thought passed and she just walked but the words of that demon that night played in her head.

Ok sorter and again sorry for it being so slow this chapter I hope and think it will pick up a little later. Please R&R cuz if you don't how do I know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. So please please please R&R it would be very much help. Yes I know bad speaking on my part but I'm meant to do that, and yes I meant to do the other one to, just trying to get you guys to laugh. Well hope it worked if not I'll have to try harder. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter to even thought it sucked.


End file.
